Coming Back To You
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU - M/E. Eragon had hated Murtagh ever since he had met him. He had stolen Arya, made Eragon's friends mysteriously like him, and now they were questioning Eragon's sexuality! Oh no, Eragon didn't like Murtagh at all.
1. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eragon or anything connected to the Inheritance Universe. That belongs to the ever brilliant Chrissy P.

**Claimer:** I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, (when used) my original characters or story and I will report you.

**Warning:** Just cursing. I'm getting soft. :lol: Hints of unrequired Eragon/Arya and hints of Murtagh/Arya. But please don't leave if you don't like this, the story is a Murtagh/Eragon and will end as such, I swear!

**A/N** Welcome back to the crazy universe of SK's fanfiction! This just snuck up on me one day and demanded to be written. Because of the length of the finished story, I decided to cut it in half. There is something that's called "too much" after all XD I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

The first time Eragon had met Murtagh he had hated him. Really, how could he not? He had stolen away the love of his life, corrupted his friends and his family. And if that wasn't enough, before he had even known it, Murtagh managed to turn his life upside down. He couldn't imaging hating someone more than he hated that guy.

* * *

Eragon Rider was a normal teenager with normal teenage problems. Always wondering when he'd be able to push in another eight hours of sleep, how much his boss was going to subtract from his pay check because of the previous clumsy episode, how he was going to survive the exam-but-not-exams his teachers were so found of giving out, and when he'd be able to finish his homework and still have a life. His hair, which was a soft brown and messy, was sure to turn grey before the end of the school year. His friends had teased him enough about the bags beneath his dark brown eyes. But there was one problem that stumbled onto him one day that had proven to be extra rough for the young man.

Eragon had been in love with Arya Elve for the three years he had known her. They had hit it off as best friends immediately, to Eragon's great horror. Saphira Drake, whom had been his best friend since diapers, had only given him an encouraging smile and said that most relationships start as friendships anyway. He shouldn't give up before even trying, she had said. Eragon had sighed then and had convinced himself to bear with it. That was, until the day **he** walked in the door.

He, whose name Eragon hadn't learnt until later, had walked confidentially into the record store inside the local mall Eragon and Arya happened to work in together. He had taken one look inside the room, ruffled his oh-so dark hair, and walked cockily up to counter and had thrown a half-insult his way. Eragon had been about to slam his fist his face when Arya had intervened. Almost immediately he had started to flirt with her. Eragon had seen red. The red had become black when Arya had blushed and started to giggle at one particular visit not two days later. Eragon, who had been walking around in the store at that time, had dropped an entire box of CDs onto the floor and torn down the poster-rack. His boss had subtracted ten bucks of his pay that month and made him stay late to close up that night.

Later he had learnt that this stranger's name was Murtagh Morzanson. He had moved into town just recently and was starting at the local College, the same one that Eragon happened to have gotten into. His hazel eyes were rumoured to be so intensive that it felt like they could look right into your soul. He was three years older than Eragon, Eragon being eighteen and he twenty-one. And Murtagh had since taken it upon himself to visit the record store regularly.

Before Eragon knew what was happening, Murtagh had formed a sort of rivalry bond with his cousin Roran Garrowson, a steady friendship with Saphira's boyfriend Thorn Marron, become Saphira's tutor in whatever subject it was again, become friends with his neighbour Nasuada Black and become Arya's boyfriend. He had seen red the entire month it had taken for all that to happen.

It was ironic that Murtagh would prove to be the best thing that was to happen to him. But that wasn't about to happen until much later.

* * *

**COMING BACK TO YOU**

**Part One**

Eragon sighed. It was spring now, though it hardly felt like it. It had been six months since he had met Murtagh Morzanson, and never had the feeling of hatred been greater. The brunet wished he had never met him.

Currently the brunet was at Tirms Records, the store he worked in, and he was bored out of his mind. But most of all he was tired. The week before had been filled to the rim with pseudo-exams, but the actual finales were in two months. Oh, how he hated exam season. But he hated Murtagh more.

Eragon was dressed in his usual work clothes, a pair of loose jeans held up by a studded belt and the green and black tee that proudly proclaimed the name of the store he worked in. The t-shirt had actually shrunk in the wash, and he had yet to get a new one from his boss. Or rather, his boss Brom Teller wouldn't give him a new one until he had worked off the damage that had been caused from his last clumsy incident. It had involved a stand, an armload of electronic devices and Murtagh. Or rather, Murtagh and his exhibitionistic traits. Really, didn't the guy know that no one wanted to see him stick his tongue down his girlfriend's throat?! Eragon scowled just from the memory of it.

"Eragon, wipe that scowl of your face. Or I'll shout to the store that you're pouting again."

Eragon was shaken from his thoughts. He blinked and turned to the person standing in front of him. Golden blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail, sparkling blue eyes, a soft smirk.

"Oh, shut it, Saph." Eragon replied.

Saphira laughed. She crossed her arms before her, leaning onto the counter as she did so.

"Is someone having a bad day?" Saphira asked teasingly.

As if on cue, the bell chimed as someone walked into the store. Eragon shot a quick look at the clock then at door opening. He groaned.

In the door opening stood the one male he had hoped not to see that day. Messy dark hair, eyes that no one could look away from, black and tight clothes, a cocky smirk… it could only be one person. _Murtagh_.

"It was alright, until **he** came in the door." Eragon growled quietly, so that only he and Saphira could hear it.

"Then I'm surprised you're not saying it louder. Usually you're cursing his ass to hell and back." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

Eragon opened his mouth to reply, but no words came forward. He shut it and frowned again.

"Ah, Rider. Just the man I wanted to see."

The brown eyed teen scowled. He hated how deep and husky Murtagh's voice was too. His own was lighter, hardly deep at all. He sounded like a bloody high schooler sometimes, and it was embarrassing as hell!

"Don't you mean the _kid_ you wanted to see?" Eragon drawled. "Arya isn't here today. She's sick."

Whenever Murtagh visited, Eragon found himself forgetting the employees' policy. The customers are always right, his ass. And screw being nice to people he knew privately! He hated Murtagh's guts. That gave him the rights enough to screw the policy in his mind.

Saphira shook her head and sighed from the sideline. But Eragon didn't pay much attention to his friend. He was too busy glaring at Murtagh.

The older male's smirk fell away, replaced by an uncaring expression.

"I know, Rider. She is my girlfriend after all." Murtagh replied nonchalantly.

Eragon's glare darkened.

"Didn't I say I came to see you?" Murtagh continued.

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"You came, you saw. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy." The brunet said uncaringly.

Murtagh answered this with a small glare of his own.

"Busy with what? The store's empty aside from us, kid." He said with a slight hint of an unknown emotion present in his voice.

"So? I'm the only attendant, you jerk. I need to stay alert, not chit-chat with the customers." Eragon replied icily.

"Then what's, Saphira?" Murtagh said, nodding his head sharply in her direction.

Eragon felt a cruel smile enter his face.

"She's my friend. I always have time for them."

Murtagh's lips tightened. His face became emotionless, and without another word he turned on his heel and left the store. Eragon watched him leave, boring holes into his back as he walked. The bell chimed as he crossed across the threshold separating the mall from the store. Eragon sighed.

"Eragon, that was very rude of you." Saphira said disapprovingly.

"So? Like he hasn't been rude to me before?" Eragon said with a snort.

Saphira sighed, a hand coming up to brush away a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Not like you always are towards him. The worst he has done is to call you 'kid'. Hardly rude if you ask me." She said and sighed again.

Eragon watched her leave, a look of surprise in his eyes. His mind was surprisingly blank the rest of the day.

* * *

He had no idea how it had happened, but he knew that this incident was going to cost him. For somehow Eragon had managed to crash into the gaming display, make a large amount of headphones to fall down at the same time as the nearby CD rack had cut his forearm. And on top of that he had tripped two customers. Thankfully they hadn't torn anything else down in the process.

But still, Eragon was thankful when Brom had only sighed tiredly and told him to clean up. Even though it was when his boss didn't say anything that half or more of his pay was docked, it was a relief not to get yelled at. But if Brom found the blood on the floor, he would get a real earful!

So there he was, a half hour after the 'accident', picking up the boxes and games and putting them back into place. He was really glad he had worn a black sweater that day. He had only pulled it down to hide the cut, which seemed to be bleeding a lot by now, and made sure to cast a shadow over the small blood pool behind him. He would wash that up later.

"Do you need any help, Eragon?" Arya asked worryingly.

Eragon just looked up from the floor, a small grin already in place.

"Nah, I'm good." He answered easily and looked away.

He didn't see the frown on Arya's face. And neither did he see Murtagh walk up behind him.

"You really need to get that cut bandaged."

Eragon jumped, nearly dropping the games in his hands, and turned around. He glared at the other male and turned back around.

"What cut?" Eragon asked darkly.

"The one that you keep ignoring, on your left forearm. Blood is dripping down on the floor." Murtagh stated dryly. "You're favouring your right hand as well. Don't want to get blood on the equipment I suppose."

Eragon just glared even darker onto the wall before him. He stubbornly continued to place the things back into their proper place. Behind him Murtagh sighed.

"Arya, could you look after the store for a sec? I need to talk to Eragon here."

Eragon started to protest, but as soon as Arya had nodded in consent Murtagh had dragged him out by his hand. There was an employer's toilet just around the corner, and to Eragon's horror that was where he was being dragged.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!"

"Apparently not." Murtagh said deadpanned as he pushed Eragon through the door.

The brown eyed male just barely managed to catch himself before he fell for the second time that day. He glared darkly at Murtagh, who didn't even seem to notice it. The taller brunet locked the door behind him before going to the first-aid kit that hung on the wall. In a flash Eragon was pushed to lean onto the sink, one of Murtagh's hands turning the tap on while his other was rummaging inside the kit.

"Ah, here we go." Murtagh murmured to himself.

Eragon sighed. He yelped a second later when Murtagh suddenly had pulled up the sleeve of the sweater and pushed the arm under the sink. Suddenly the brunet began to notice how much the wound was hurting.

Murtagh snorted.

Eragon refused to make another sound as the other cleansed and wrapped up his wound. Strangely enough, Murtagh seemed almost… gentle. In fact, he was. Eragon bit his lip and tried not to think too much about it.

"Done. Now, at least try to be more careful next time."

Eragon wanted to glare at Murtagh, but found that he couldn't. The guy had just helped him after all. Instead he sighed and looked away.

"Not my damned fault my feet are so big."

"You know what they say about guys with big feat…" Murtagh said and smirked.

Eragon flushed, half out of anger, half out of embarrassment. He glared at the darker male this time.

"Fuck you." Eragon growled.

Murtagh's smirk seemed to deepen even more. He finished putting away the stuff before walking out the door, not looking back once. But Eragon could have sworn he had heard him mumble something. Before he could ask however the door had shut. Eragon was alone again.

When he finally walked back and prepared to clean up the blood he found it gone. Arya didn't send him any glances to ask him if he was alright, so he quickly ruled her out. The frown didn't leave his face for the rest of his shift.

* * *

The next time he saw Murtagh, he was once again sucking faces with Arya. Unfortunately he was again not watching his steps, he had been way too busy glaring at the couple, and almost magically stumbled over his own feet. He bumped into a customer and said customer fell hard into the alarm in front of the door opening. The alarm started to yell shrilly. And if that wasn't enough, Eragon had managed to land into the 'half price' box on his way down.

When Brom ran into the store from the backroom and saw the chaos that met him, Eragon knew he would never see him quite as pissed off ever again. And a part of him was glad for that fact.

"Rider. What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

Eragon gulped. When Brom Teller swore, you knew you were in trouble.

"I'm sorry sir. I… tripped." He replied meekly.

Brom seemed to tower over him. Eragon shakily stood up, refusing help from Murtagh who suddenly was beside him. He straightened and gulped again.

"This was quite a feat, even for you Rider." Brom said, his dialect acting up and making his voice even deeper.

Eragon felt the cold sweat run down his face and neck. He was in deep now, way too deep for his own good.

"I am very sorry, sir. I'll clean up; I'll open and close the store for a month. You can take away all of my pay if you want, just please don't fire me!" The brunet pleaded.

Brom's glare softened. His dark eyebrows lifted slowly, the scowl disappearing with them. He let out a loud and suffering sigh.

"Ah, you know how to plead your case boy. You're opening and closing for the next two weeks, but I'll only dock half your pay. I know your conditions boy; I'm not that cruel despite what people might think." He said and gifted Eragon with a rare smile.

The brunet smiled back. He thanked the man over and over before jumping up to start his cleaning. Arya entered the store then. Murtagh was strangely nowhere in sight. Arya came over to offer her help, but Eragon just shooed her off. That his voice didn't waver or that he didn't get any butterflies in his stomach escaped his mind completely. He was just unbelievably glad he hadn't lost his job. So glad in fact that when Murtagh, who suddenly seemed to pop up again a little later, waved at him as he exited the shop, he forgot to glare and actually waved back.

* * *

"Eragon."

Eragon was startled from his sleep. He hadn't slept the night before. He had woken up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and with messy covers. He knew what he had been dreaming about, had blushed over the fact during the entire school day in fact, but he couldn't remember who the dream had been about. And he had already fallen asleep two times during class, and now once at work. When he came home he was going to bed, dreams be damned.

"Eragon?"

"Huh? Ah, sorry." Eragon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck absently.

The girl beside him sighed. Arya was a very attractive female. She has just turned twenty and had recently cut her black hair short. Her emerald eyes always seemed to gleam like the jewel under her forelock. But today she looked troubled.

"Arya, what's wrong?" Eragon asked softly.

Arya leant onto the counter, where Eragon in fact spent most of his time. When he wasn't the cashier, he labelled the equipment or the newest releases. But Brom had forbidden him from placing out equipment and purchases after his third incident. That had been two weeks after he had been hired. And so far, even if this was only his first year of employment, Eragon had had more accidents than he could count. It had in fact been inside that very store he had first seen Arya and had fallen for her at first glance. It was really no wonder he had been so clumsy, even after he had started to work by her side.

"I don't know." Arya answered softly.

Eragon shook himself from his thoughts, reminding himself to pay attention to his friend. Or he could end up owing someone a favour or being dragged into something he didn't want to do, even if his life depended on it. Arya had the tendency to do that.

"It's just… Murtagh has been really… distant lately." She continued.

Eragon frowned. That didn't make sense. The couple had been together for a long time, for him anyway. Beside those two Eragon only knew of two couples that had been together longer. And that was his cousin Roran and his fiancée Katrina, and Saphira and Thorn.

"And you don't know why?" Eragon commented.

Arya sighed and shook her head. Eragon's frown deepened. He could count on one had the times he had seen Arya as upset as she was now. And that had been when her father had died and when her grandparents had gotten a divorce.

"No." Arya murmured.

"Well, I'm kind of the wrong guy to ask you know." Eragon said with a shaky laugh. "Murtagh and I don't really get along."

Arya seemed to perk up at this, their eyes meeting for the first time since their conversation had begun. Eragon felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The black haired girl had _that _look in her eyes again.

"Yeah. And why is that again?"

Eragon just shrugged helplessly. In reality he knew why, but he wasn't very well about to admit that!

"I don't know. We just don't." He answered.

Arya's eyebrow curved into a slight arch.

"I think you know and that you just don't want to admit it." She said simply.

Eragon was confused by the sudden turn around his friend had done. He looked at her suspiciously, trying his best to figure out what she might be up to.

"Eh, why would I not want to admit it? I really don't know why we don't get along!" He protested.

"Sure you don't." Arya said teasingly. "But I'm sure you will admit it to yourself someday."

"Hey, when did this conversation turn to centre on me?!"

Arya tipped her head back and laughed.

"Since I found the answer to my question."

"Which is…?" Eragon asked.

Arya just winked and turned to go back to her work.

"HEY!"

None of Eragon's questions and accusations was answered that day.

* * *

Eragon sat at the register, sneak reading the book he needed to read for his English class the next day. He had been too cramped up with his other work and hadn't had the time to read the pages he was supposed to have done that week. And if he didn't get it done, he would be in deep shit.

Eragon turned the page, not even registering the chiming of someone entering the store, and continued to read. He had gotten to the bottom of the page before the book was torn from his grasp.

"_OY_!"

A very familiar chuckle stopped the curses that had already been halfway out of his mouth. Eragon settled for scowling.

"Contrary to popular belief Thorn, Saphira and I aren't joined by the hip. She's not here. Can I have my book back?" He asked in a slight drawl.

The tall and muscled male before him chuckled again. The red hair on top of his head looked like fire under the light. A pair of sharp golden eyes bore into his own before the book was returned. Thorn smirked.

"How've you been, shorty?" He asked and as always his voice was husky and seemed to rumble softly.

"I've been good, you ogre. Really, what did your parents feed you?" Eragon asked with his eyebrows both crocked as he had always been unable to lift just one.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Thorn said with another smirk.

"Oh, ha bloody ha." Eragon said sarcastically. "What can I do for you, Thorn?"

"Have you seen Murtagh lately?" Thorn asked, suddenly looking very seriously.

Eragon bit his lip.

"Ah, no."

When he thought about it, he hadn't seen Murtagh in a long time. Not since his last clumsy episode.

Thorn sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"The moron." He mumbled. "Well, if you see him, tell him to contact me, or I'll sic Nasuada on him."

Eragon gave a mental shudder. Nasuada could be damn scary when she was mad.

"Will do. But why don't you ask Arya to do so?" He asked, more than a little surprised that Thorn was asking this of him.

The redhead in front of him snorted.

"He and Arya broke up about a week ago. Don't tell me you didn't know."

Eragon's eyes widened.

"Well, there you go." Thorn mumbled, more to himself this time. "I got to go, shorty. I'll be back later. And remember to tell Murtagh, yeah?"

Eragon just nodded. He didn't watch Thorn leave. Too much was on his mind.

He hadn't felt any butterflies when he had mentioned Arya's name. He hadn't felt thrilled when he had learnt that Arya and Murtagh weren't together anymore. Well, not the right kind of thrilled. For some reason, he almost felt sad. Like… like something was missing. And that he wasn't getting it back.

* * *

"Yo, cousin!"

Eragon fell forward and had to hold onto the wall to not fall into the CD racks below him. Really, hadn't Roran learnt anything yet?! He was accident prone, especially at work! He really didn't want to loose his job! And still the older male insisted on slapping him on the back as a greeting.

"Roran."

Roran was mock-pouting when he turned around.

"What, no greeting? You wound me, cousin." The tall blond said.

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Roran, I've told you times and times again that I'm accident prone! Don't ever do that when I'm working!!" The brown eyed teen told him angrily.

Roran grinned.

"Sorry dude, it must have slipped my mind." He said nonchalantly.

But the grin told Eragon otherwise. Eragon sent his cousin a glare before stepping clear of the CDs and turning back to face him again.

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly.

"Do I need a reason to visit my cousin?"

"We used to live together, Roran. Your excuses don't work with me. And yes, every time you visit me at work you want something."

Roran sighed, his mask crumbling.

"Alright, I want something." He said. "Have you heard from -?"

"No, wait." Eragon held his hand up. "If you're going to ask if I've heard from Murtagh, don't bother. I **haven't** damnit. I don't know why people keep asking me! First Thorn, then Nasuada and Arya, and now you!?"

"We have a reason to." Roran said mysteriously.

"Yeah, one you insist on not telling me." Eragon replied with a small pout.

Roran smirked.

"And let me guess, there's a reason for that too?" Eragon drawled.

"Correct." Roran stated proudly.

"Then get your ass out of here. You got what you came for." The brunet said and started to push his cousin out of the store.

"Is this really the way to treat your favourite cousin?"

"You're my only cousin!" Eragon replied. "And when said cousin is an annoying jerk, then yes."

Roran exited the store laughing.

Eragon couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. The feeling stayed with him for the remainder of the week, without him figuring out what it was. And it was starting to really annoy him.

* * *

Eragon sat by himself the following week, absently mouthing along to the music that was echoing inside the store. Arya was due to start her shift in fifteen minutes, and he didn't care what strangers thought about him. They were stranger after all. The chances of seeing them again were pretty slim.

"Hey 'Agon!"

The brunet looked up. Saphira was entering the store, a big smile on her face. She looked very excited.

"What's up?" He asked as she came closer.

The blonde sent him a playful wink.

"As if you don't know." She practically purred.

"Eh, I really don't. People have started to leave me out of stuff lately." Eragon stated deadpanned.

Saphira frowned. She looked around in the store, as if to confirm that they were indeed alone, and leant forward.

"Then you don't know the latest news?" She whispered.

"What, there's more!?" Eragon leant back and pretended to gasp, his face turning back to blank a moment later. "What did I just say, Saph? No one's telling me anything, seriously!"

Saphira fell silent for a minute. She licked her lips before speaking again.

"Then you don't know that Murtagh and Arya split up?"

"Oh, that I know. And that I got from Thorn of all people." Eragon replied and laughed.

"And yet you're still standing here?" Saphira asked suspiciously.

"… Shouldn't I be?" He asked, feeling yet again like there was something he was missing.

Saphira let out a groan of frustration. Eragon concluded quickly that there was something **huge** he was missing.

"I can't believe this!! Seriously, has no one told you?" The blonde asked almost desperately.

"Told him what?"

Eragon stiffened. But he was surprised it was because he was startled, not because of whom it was. Something really strange was going on with him.

"Oh, hey Arya. Just… _you know_." Saphira empathised.

The dark haired girl's face was blank for a split second. Then her gaze turned to Eragon. A smirk suddenly came forth.

"Ah, I see." She murmured. "Really, you'd think he would have figured it out on his own by now."

"I'm still here people. Stop talking about me like I'm not." Eragon said sulkily.

"Sorry, 'Agon. It isn't our fault you're completely clueless." Arya commented.

Eragon didn't even bother to ask what she was talking about. He simply shook his head and turned to change the CD that was playing.

"Bad move, plan B." Saphira whispered to the girl beside her.

Eragon rolled his eyes. Contrary to popular belief he had excellent hearing, despite the volume he listened to his music with.

"I can hear your every word, you know." Eragon commented deadpanned as he put away the previous CD, absently listening to the new music that quickly started to flow around.

The girls quietened instantly.

"Alright. If you want a straight answer I'll give it to you."

Saphira let out a small giggle.

"As I was saying… we're pretty surprised you haven't… come out, so to speak." Arya continued.

Eragon stopped fiddling with the CDs and looked up. Saphira was biting her lip while Arya had crossed her arms over her chest. They looked to be waiting for something. Something other than his answer, that was.

"Come out…?" Eragon asked suspiciously.

"You know… from the closet." The dark haired girl said innocently, too innocently.

"… You think I'm -?!" Eragon cut himself off, trying not to blush at the startled stares coming from the two customers that had just entered.

It was Arya that laughed this time.

"You think I'm gay?!" Eragon whispered accusingly.

There was no answer.

"But I had a crush on Arya for the longest time!!" The brunet blurted before he could stop himself.

Arya smirked.

"_Had_. Past tense." Her smirk widened. "We all know who you really like."

"Include me then. Because the last time I checked, I was straight." Eragon stated.

"Oh, we aren't about to tell you that. It's more fun this way." Saphira replied happily.

"Sadistic bitches." Eragon grumbled, giving them both a glare for good measures.

The girls merely laughed.

But Eragon kept thinking about what the girls had said the rest of the day. Whatever could have possessed them to think he was gay?! It was quite absurd… Wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N **End part one. What did you think?

Also, to avoid any "wtf, Eragon/Arya!?" or "wtf, Murtagh/Arya?!" comments, I'll just say that I needed a reason for Eragon to hate Murtagh and making that love-triangle gave him a very good reason. More about this will be explained in the next part.

When will that next part be out? Next Wednesday is the earliest I can offer. This is due to the many mock-exams and oral-hearings that I have the upcoming week. I just have to study for these. Gotta love graduation year, right? :snort:

I'd just like to say thanks again to everyone who supported me and gave me advice with the plagiasing case earlier this month. You guys were great, thank you.

Don't forget to press the button at the bottom of the page and review! You'd make my day, seriously. Until next week, bye bye.


	2. To You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything connected to the Inheritance Universe. That belongs to the ever brilliant Chrissy P. I don't own the song used here either. It's called _The End_ and is by Simple Plan. Neither do I own the song _Almost Easy_ that is mentioned here. That belongs to Avenged Sevenfold (A7X).

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, (when used) my original characters or story and I will report you.

**Warnings:** Cursing and some boys kissing. I know, I'm going soft! :lol:

**A/N** The second part of the fic. I hope you all enjoy it! And a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! I found some time and uploaded this chapter early just for you guys. Also, this is not a song-fic. I just wanted a scene where Murtagh could sing. :wink:

**EDIT:** Just removed a few spelling mistakes. Thanks to those who pointed them out! You know who you are.

* * *

**COMING BACK TO YOU**

**P****art Two**

Eragon was bored. He was, once again, stuck behind the register. Really, it wasn't his fault he was so accident prone! And apparently it had nothing to do about his previous crush on Arya. It had only taken him to get a serious job to get that side of him to jump out. He couldn't figure what else it might be.

Eragon sighed. He had priced a couple of new releases just an hour before, and he was still fiddling with the price-gun. He had priced a couple of items around him, such as the gun itself, Arya; when she hadn't been looking of course, the cash register, and of course; himself. He had made sure to make himself as expensive as the gun allowed, just in case. Strangely enough, even though he now could admit to be bi-curious, he had always been hit on by guys. And it annoyed him to no end! His friends always had to tell him when he was being hit on, something that was downright embarrassing.

The brown eyed young man started to hum along to the new song that came on. He saw a gum-chewing girl change her stance and start to tap her foot to the beat. Eragon sniggered to himself. It was the latest hit. Of course people would stop to listen to it.

"Bored much?"

Eragon, who had been in the process of throwing the gun back and forth in his hands, nearly dropped it when someone spoke to him. He breathed out in relief when he found that he managed to avoid doing that. Then he looked up.

"Err… hey."

Eragon mentally beat himself to a pulp. Really, he hadn't seen the other for weeks, and that was what he said!?

"Hello to you, kiddo." Murtagh said and chuckled.

"Can I… help you with something?" Eragon asked hesitantly.

"Suddenly remembered the policy, did we?" Murtagh teased with a half-smirk.

Eragon glared at him, but found it hard to put as much emotion behind it as he once had. He brushed it off.

"Actually, you can." The older male said, brushing hair from his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have the newest album to A7X?"

Eragon allowed himself a small smirk. He nodded to the speakers before he walked around the counter.

"We wouldn't be playing _Almost Easy_ if we didn't have it."

Murtagh simply shrugged.

"How could I not know it wasn't the single you were playing?" He said simply.

Eragon hummed in answer, his fingers flicking through the CDs with an impressive speed. A second later he let out a small shout of triumph before pulling it out.

"Here you go." He said and stuck his hands into his pockets.

Murtagh stared at the cover with only a mild interest.

"This is really strange." The older brunet said a small while later.

Eragon had gone over to leaning against a nearby wall, of course making sure he wasn't anywhere close to something he could fall over or break. He looked up from the floor at this.

"What is?" He asked with a small frown on his face.

"This." Murtagh said, letting out a humourless laugh. "You're being civil to me. And here I had almost given up hope."

Suddenly he remembered where he was. He looked around the store only to find that they were alone. He could have sworn Arya had been stocking DVDs not ten seconds ago! When he found her, he was going to kill her for leaving him alone with Murtagh.

"I… I actually know how to, you know. Be civil I mean." Eragon said sheepishly. "I just… seem to lose my head around you a lot."

Murtagh snorted.

"Fine, so I got angry as fuck. What's your point?" The brunet asked, his teeth worrying his bottom lip before he forced himself to stop.

"My point is that you should keep this up. Talking to someone who only can say _jerk_, _fuckwad_, _bastard_, '_leave me the fuck alone'_, and '_get lost, why don't you'_, is hardly someone you look forward to talk to."

Eragon winced. He really had been an ass. It had been hard to see then, but it was glaring at him now. An embarrassed flush strained his cheeks.

"Sorry." He murmured quietly.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm sure I deserved it."

"You're… sure?" Eragon said, a frown growing on his face.

Murtagh just shrugged.

"Well, I did call you a kid, steal your girl and kept bugging you. I'm pretty sure I deserved it." He answered as if it was no big deal. "I'll take this one."

Eragon just nodded automatically, accepted the CD, ran it and rang up the price on autopilot. He gave Murtagh back his change a second later and handed over the small bag with the store's logo on it.

"I'll see you some other time, Rider." Murtagh said and raised his hand as he walked out of the store.

Eragon watched him leave, the frown never leaving his face as he did so.

"You're just going to let him go?"

Eragon shot backwards, leaning onto the shelves behind him, feeling thankful for a second that for once nothing fell to the floor.

"Geez, scare me a little more, why don't you!" Eragon wheezed out.

Arya shot him an unimpressed look.

"But you are?" She asked.

"Am I what?" Eragon grumbled, picking himself up and wincing when he felt a bruise forming on his lower back.

Damn that girl for managing to catch him off guard, every single time!!

"Are you going to let him go, just like that?" Arya asked again.

"Let who go? Murtagh? I don't see why not." Eragon answered and shrugged.

Arya slapped her palm to her forehead, mumbling under her breath as he did so. And Eragon just knew he had heard something akin to '_stupid moron… doesn't recognise it even if it came and bit him in the ass_'.

"Hey, I resent that!" The brunet blurted out sulkily.

Really, if no one told him anything, how was he supposed to know what he had done wrong?!

"Eragon, you really are something." Arya said and sighed. "Ever heard of _pulling at someone's pigtails_?"

"Sure. A boy likes a girl, so he bullies her to mask it, figuratively pulling at her pigtails by doing so." Eragon answered and crossed his arms. "And this has something to do with me… how?"

"Can't you see it?! Someone has been doing that to you for nearly six months!!" Arya said with unconcealed frustration in her voice.

Eragon had to admire her for her patience. He could see how much she wanted to yell and possibly flick him for not getting her point. Which he still didn't.

"I don't see what that has to do with me. You must have read some signs wrong. Though I have no idea how you could have done that."

"Exactly." Arya said testily. "Which is why I didn't misinterpret them!"

Eragon was now thoroughly confused. Arya's nostrils almost seemed to expand as she let out a frustrated sigh. She glanced around in the shop quickly before hopping behind the counter and dragging them into the furthest corner of it, further out of people's hearing range.

"Alright." She whispered. "You'll listen to me, and you'll listen till your ears starts to bleed. And then you'll listen some more!"

The brown eyed teen blinked. He simply nodded, more than a little spooked by his friend's sudden impatient behaviour, and prepared himself to listen. Because he knew that Arya would see it if he simply pretended to.

"The classic bullying-the-girl-you-like signs; the boy often steals something of hers, refusing it give it back. He calls her names and pulls her pigtails, as we established earlier, but no matter what he does he always pays attention to her. Tell me, has that never happened to you?"

Eragon opened his mouth to respond negatively, but then he remembered.

* * *

_**(**__**Start Flashback)**_

"So, tell me kid… do they let underage people work behind the counter now or are you just special?"

Eragon felt his glare narrow even further. He really couldn't believe this guy!!

"I'm eighteen." Eragon said in a barely controlled voice, a sneer slowly working its way onto his lips.

"Hn." The stranger before him snorted. "No really, tell me the truth. How old are you? Sixteen, fifteen?"

The nerve of him! Eragon was ready to jump up and knock out his front teeth if he had to. The brunet had thought him to be pretty cool when he first had seen him. Dressed in all black, and a jacket he was pretty sure was leather, he looked like a really cool guy. And perfect. Even his hair looked perfect, even if it was a mess! But then he had opened his mouth.

"Fuck you." Eragon growled. "Mind your own business."

"Eragon!"

Arya strode over to him, a frown on her face. And Eragon knew why. She had never seen him like this before. And with good reason. He usually was very patient and wasn't easily angered. But this guy, it was almost as if he knew which buttons to push and had slammed all of them down at the same time.

"I am so sorry. He's not usually like this." Arya said, starting a long line of apologies that seemed to come to her naturally.

And there was a good reason for that. Eragon had heard that the guy that had worked there previous had had a quick temper, and a violent one at that. She was sure to be used to apologising when the need arose from then.

"That's fine. You know how these kids can be." The stranger said, a small grin working its way onto his face.

Arya stopped her ranting, a soft blush grazing her cheeks. Eragon felt his temper rise even more. Now all of a sudden he was hitting on her?!

"In fact, why don't I make it up to you for this slight disturbance?" He said, his smile widening slightly. "Let me take you out."

Strangely enough, his eyes had been on Eragon as he had said this. Eragon had narrowed his eyes even more, feeling his snarl grow on his lips. Screw being angry, he was livid! He was sure this, this **bastard** could see how much he liked Arya and was flaunting it in his face!

"Oh, um… sure." Arya answered timidly.

"Perfect." The stranger said huskily. "I'll pick you up after work?"

"Great." The black haired girl said and smiled.

But as he left, his and Eragon's eyes met one last time.

"Oh, and Arya?"

How he had learnt her name Eragon didn't even care. However, how he kept looking at him bugged the brunet to no end.

"The name's Murtagh." The stranger said, his smirk morphing into a smirk.

"I'll see you later then… Murtagh." Arya called after him.

Eragon had hated Murtagh Morzanson ever since.

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

"I…" Eragon was speechless.

Surely, she couldn't be serious?!

"Ah, so you remembered now did you?" Arya said and chuckled softly.

"You've got to be kidding." Eragon said and shook his head. "There is no way he likes me."

"Oh, I don't know. I dated him for six months. I think I know which name he moaned at night."

Eragon felt a hot blush strain his cheeks. He hadn't needed to know that! And he was still sure she was mistaken. Really, what were the chances? Someone like Murtagh liking someone like him, little scrawny Eragon? Zilch.

"You're wrong." The brunet stated. "There's absolutely no frigging way."

Arya sighed tiredly.

"Eragon, I'm telling you, while Murtagh may be bisexual, right now he's more _Eragon_-sexual than anything." She stated with a small smirk in the corner of her mouth.

Eragon simply shook his head. Nope, Arya had to be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time after all.

"Alright, then tell me why he asked me out while staring at you? Why he always made sure to be around when you were falling over your big feet? Why he kept returning, even when I wasn't working, even if he never bought a thing?" The black haired girl asked.

"Not true! He bought a CD just now." Eragon protested, knowing before he had finished the sentence just how weak his argument was.

And Arya's stare wasn't making it any easier for him to keep up his believes. Whenever people went looking for Murtagh, they would always turn up at the store, even if Arya wasn't working. Murtagh had always been there, to help him up, even if it came with a sarcastic comment it was help nonetheless. He always looked at Eragon when he was talking, even if he was speaking to Arya or some… one…

Eragon buried his head in his hands.

"Oh, God. I'm a fool aren't I?" He mumbled softly.

"Yeah." Arya answered without hesitation. "And let me tell you, the on and off behaviour you've been sporting has thrown him into quite a loop. God, I certainly don't envy him for those headaches."

"But… but he was seeing you." Eragon weakly protested.

"He was just taking away what he knew you wanted but never dared to claim. I was simply on display, a lure to make you jealous." Arya said with a soft smile on her face. "And I don't regret going out with him, even if it was a masquerade. I got a new friend, and that is never a bad thing."

Eragon sighed heavily.

"But why me?!" He asked loudly, not caring anymore who might be listening. "I'm hardly the best looking guy around."

The female sighed. She ruffled his hair fondly, knocking up his down-turned chin with her other hand.

"'Agon, you're hardly ugly. Actually, you are rather cute. Which is why the gay way is your best chance at getting someone." Arya said jokingly.

Eragon pouted; something that sent Arya into a small fit of giggles.

"See? Cute." She commented.

"Shut up." He mumbled, though he had stopped denying it anymore.

"But… what are you going to do now?"

Eragon stopped his thinking. He looked up and into the evergreen eyes of his first crush. There were no feelings left in him for her, nothing more than platonic love.

"I don't know… I mean, I don't even know the guy!" Eragon exclaimed.

Arya smiled secretively.

"Are you so sure about that?" She whispered.

The brunet didn't get to answer before he was hit with another memory.

* * *

_**(Start Flashback)**_

"Really, it can't be that hard to work at a record store."

Eragon glared at the person that had been watching him for quite some time. He had been busy carrying boxes back and forth, without tripping once thankfully. It was near closing, and Arya was locking up while he was carrying new shipments into the small storage behind the counter. Murtagh had come just before Arya had begun to lower the grid to half-mast. She had eagerly let him in, and he had stayed ever since.

"What do you know?" Eragon growled. "I bet you don't even work."

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"For your information kiddo, I work at the bar on the corner. Hell, I even play sometimes." He drawled. "Some of us are over eighteen you see."

Eragon was ready to drop the box in his hands and charge at the smirking male. He would have thrown the box if he hadn't known it would have gotten him fired. Stupid breakable CDs.

"Fuck you."

Murtagh just laughed in answer.

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

"He works at the bar just close by… and he likes to play. Guitar I think. But that's all I know." Eragon admitted finally.

Arya's smirk widened.

"And here I thought you said you didn't know anything!" She said and laughed.

Eragon just scowled.

"That took me weeks to find out, and God knows how many dates. Tell me Eragon, how long did it take you?"

"Uh, how do you mean? He told me all of that in one of our so called conversations." The brunet said.

Arya crocked her eyebrow and her eyes started to gleam. Eragon felt thoroughly afraid now.

"I meant that it took me weeks to find that out all together. And even longer until he invited me to visit him at work." The dark haired girl stated simply.

* * *

_**(Start Flashback)**_

"You're welcome anytime kid. Just make sure to bring your I.D. Or I'll guarantee you'll get thrown out upon sight."

Murtagh smirked. Eragon was ready to punch in his nose. Of course, until Arya had showed up. Instead he had mysteriously tripped over his own feet when she had called their names. Eragon would have fallen over hadn't it been for Murtagh grabbing onto the back of his shirt in time. Even if the other had saved him from falling onto his face, Murtagh had gone home with a bruised cheek and a smirk that day.

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

That had been a month after he had 'gotten to know' him, Eragon realised.

"Starting to believe me yet?"

Eragon sighed.

"Still a bit in denial, you poor thing." Arya cooed teasingly. "Why don't we go there tonight?"

"You don't have to -"

"Thorn, Saph and I agreed to go there tonight anyways. Now I have an excuse to pull you along." Arya stated happily.

"I hate you." Eragon grumbled.

"I know you do, honey." The older girl purred and laughed.

* * *

It felt different to be together with them all outside of work. Sure, Eragon and Saphira usually were almost glued to each other, and Thorn seemed to have become a constant in his life, but this was different. When he saw Roran, Nasuada and Katrina sitting seemingly innocently around a table, he knew he had been set up.

"Haha, real funny guys. The joke's over. Can I go now?" Eragon asked tiredly.

"No way, babe." Nasuada said and winked. "You're here to stay."

Eragon groaned.

The group moved to find a larger table that could host them all. Eragon found himself squeezed in between Roran and Saphira. Saphira was halfway in halfway off Thorn's lap, while Nasuada sat comfortably in her chair. Arya was beside her again, chatting quietly with Katrina, who in turn sat beside her fiancé.

The bar was decent sized, and quite a few were there already. A few sat around similar tables as them, but most of the customers seemed to favour the chairs by the bar. The brunet figured it had to have something do with the stage that had been placed in the corner. There was a chair onstage, as well as a microphone, and the lights were lighting it up with a soft glow. And yet Eragon could sense something bad was about to happen. He groaned again to signal his displeasure with being there.

"Ah, enough of that now, hon. Wait for your man, eh?" Arya said and sent him a winked.

"No sex-talk about my cousin around me, please." Roran commented a little offensively. "He's hardly old enough."

"Wha?! I'm eighteen, you bastard." Eragon growled.

"Really? Hey, when did you go and grow up on me?! I refuse to see him loose his virginity to some fucker I hardly know!" Roran nearly shouted to the entire bar.

Eragon moaned in embarrassment and buried his head in his arms. He refused to believe he was in a bar that Murtagh worked in, where just seconds ago Roran had loudly proclaimed his virginity to everyone within hearing range.

"Shout a little louder, why don't you!? I don't think all of Surda heard you." Eragon snapped.

Katrina covered her fiancé's mouth with her hand, who had just been about to say something more.

"Oh no Roran, you won't." She said sternly. "And don't worry so much Eragon. I'm sure no one was paying attention."

"Thanks for trying to comfort me Katrina, but I _know_ that everyone heard him."

"Hey, at least Murtagh didn't. His shift doesn't start in another ten minutes." Thorn commented off-handily.

Eragon stiffened. He hadn't needed to be reminded of that.

"Thanks for reminding me where I've been dragged to." The brunet mumbled darkly.

"My pleasure." The redhead answered nonchalantly.

Eragon was sorely tempted to slam his forehead into the table, but Saphira grabbed onto his shoulder, effectively stopping him from doing so.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Eragon. I thought Arya had pushed you past the denial stage already." She commented softly.

"Oh no, I'm very much still in Egypt."

Nasuada snorted.

"My, oh my. Tag never makes it easy for himself, does he?" The dark skinned female said with a small shake of her head.

Eragon frowned.

"Anyhow!" Arya interrupted loudly. "It's Friday night people. And well all know what that means…"

Thorn smirked while Nasuada grinned gleefully. Katrina leant back into Roran's embrace while Roran wrinkled his nose. Eragon shared a look with Saphira. She winked at him.

"Err, I don't know what that means." The brown eyed teen piped up.

"You'll learn that very soon, shorty." Thorn said and chuckled.

"Oy! Stop calling me that, you ogre." Eragon protested.

The girls giggled while Roran was nearly howling with laughter. Thorn just continued to smirk.

"I totally and completely hate you all." The brunet informed them sourly.

"Sure you do." Saphira teased.

"We can continue this later. It's starting." Katrina commented quietly and turned to face the bar.

Eragon watched the rest of the table turn that way as well. But they weren't facing the bar, rather the stage he had noticed earlier. The lights had been turned off, covering the stage in darkness. The bar, which earlier had been filled with chatter and laughter, had fallen quiet. They were all waiting for something to happen.

The music started first. It had a quick beat that got louder steadily louder until a second instrument joined the first. And then, Eragon swore the hairs on his arms had risen.

"_I've been trying to tell you something but you never understand_

_I feel like we've been going around in circles_

_You look at me like I've become a stranger on the street_

_A skeleton that's hiding in your closet"_

The voice was haunting and captivating. And it made Eragon shiver. The lights had yet to be turned on, but he could just barely make out the shape of someone in front of the mike. The show had obviously started.

"_I see you next to me but you feel so far away_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_I guess this is the part where you look at me and say goodbye"_

The lights were turned on in a quick flash just as the chorus began. And Eragon nearly fell over from the shock.

It was Murtagh. He was dressed in all black, but somehow the colour seemed to make him shine. His hands were cupping the microphone, and his eyes were closed. He seemed to be caught up in what he was singing, like the world ceased to exist around him. And his voice, Eragon was sure he would never forget it. It was husky and oh so deep. It struck a cord deep within him, and somehow something seemed to have snapped into place the moment he had heard him sing. It felt like…. it felt like coming home.

"_I've been around the world and I have seen so many things_

_I can't even tell you where I'm going_

_But no matter where I'm heading and no matter what I do_

_What I do_

_Something keeps me coming back to you_

_I see you next to me but you feel so far away_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_I guess this is the part where you look at me and say goodbye"_

Murtagh's eyes had opened after the chorus, though they never rested one at one place for too long. He seemed to be searching for something. The brunet leant forward a bit, wanting to somehow get even closer to what he was experiencing. It was truly captivating.

"_Don't_

_Don't let me go_

_It's not the end_

_Girl you know it's not so bad_

_It's not the end_

_You know it's not the end"_

A smirk suddenly grew on his lips. Eragon figured Murtagh had found what he had been looking for. He heard Thorn chuckle softly, and his focus shifted for a short second. And during that second, when Eragon finally turned back to watch Murtagh, the other's eyes had shifted. They were now locked at him. The brunet froze.

"_What can I do when you're gone_

_When it feels so wrong_

_What can I say to make you wanna stay? _

_So what can I do?_

_Don't leave me this way_

'_Cause it feels so wrong_

_Let's stop all these games_

'_Cause I just can't say goodbye"_

Murtagh paused for a split second. And during that second he managed to grin before jumping right back into the song.

Eragon listened to him as the older repeated the chorus. Their eyes had yet to part. He just couldn't look away.

"_Don't_

_Don't let me go_

_It's not the end_

_Girl you know it's not so bad_

_It's not the end_

_You know it's not the end"_

The song ended almost as quickly as it had begun. Cheers started to sound around in the room, and quite a few girls started to scream and chant Murtagh's name. Eragon cringed at the sound. It wasn't the most pleasant sound he had had the pleasure of hearing. Murtagh bowed and stepped off the stage.

The girls on Eragon's table were whistling loudly while the guys were clapping and cat-calling. Eragon just sat back and frowned. Sure, he was clapping with the rest, but he was again feeling like there was something he was missing.

"My, he sure put his heart and soul into that one didn't he?" Saphira commented.

"It was almost like he knew who was watching him tonight." Katrina agreed.

Eragon let out a disbelieving snort.

"And here I'm supposed to believe that's me?" He drawled.

"Cousin? I hate that guy, more so that you claim to do, and even I can see that." Roran said.

Eragon spluttered. He couldn't believe what his friends were saying!!

"What say we go up there and say hello?" Roran said and stood up.

"So you can smash in his face? Wait until after he's banged Eragon." Thorn said and chuckled. "Besides, the bar's too full of girls _and _guys eager to get served by him."

"Then we can just leave!" Eragon said and prepared to make a run for it. "He's way too busy to see us by the looks of it."

"Oh, he's never too busy to see you, 'Agon." Arya purred as Saphira dragged him back into his seat. "You're staying put."

Eragon proceeded to sulk.

A good fifteen minutes later, after a real glare-fest with the table for Eragon, Thorn gave a subtle nod and the conversation around their table ended. Nasuada was instantly at her feet and not a second later found Eragon himself being dragged in the direction of the bar.

"Nasuada? I'm saying this as kindly as possible out of the courtesy of you being my neighbour; let go of me!!"

Nasuada laughed.

"No way, babe. We're off to see Murtagh, and that's that." She replied with a grin.

Eragon meeped when he suddenly found himself between two obviously drunk guys and right up against the bar. He vaguely registered that Nasuada was standing behind him, but that was instantly forgotten when the barman approached him.

"You're actually here. And here I was about to give Thorn a real run for his money for trying to scheme me with an Eragon look-alike." Murtagh said and chuckled.

"Err, yeah." Eragon mumbled in answer.

"But no I.D., no drink. Sorry kid." Murtagh said with a smirk.

"I'm not here for a drink!" The brunet exclaimed.

"Oh? Then what?" Murtagh asked and leant forward on his forearms.

"Um… you were good, on the stage I mean." Eragon stuttered.

He wasn't sure why he had been dragged up there in the first place! Like hell he was going to ask if Murtagh actually had feelings for him.

"Thanks." The hazel eyed man said with a small grin. "Glad you liked it."

"A'gh, kissh tha bloke al'eady!" The drunken guy to Eragon's right slurred. "Fo'play ish fo' tha bed'oom, shavvy?"

Eragon felt himself flush a very dark red. But it became even darker when Murtagh leant his head back and laughed.

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll be sure to do that next time."

The guy raised his glass in a swaying toast before drowning half of its content. The other half missing his mouth and joined the previously spilt beverage on the guy's shirt. Eragon cringed at the sight.

"Yo, Tornac! I'll take my break now!" Murtagh shouted to the other end of the counter, where an older man looked up and nodded.

Murtagh grinned and beckoned Eragon to join him. The brunet followed, and was shocked to see that he was the only one who was following. Apparently Nasuada had slipped back to the gang sometime during their 'talk'. Eragon was really starting to wonder if every girl he associated with was sneaky in some form of the word.

"Sorry about that. Customers here are very open when it comes to these things." Murtagh said once they had found a more secluded place to talk.

"It's okay. Better that than the opposite, right?" Eragon said and laughed awkwardly.

Murtagh hummed.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" The dark haired male asked and found a comfortable leaning position against the wall.

Eragon bit his lip and looked towards the table he had just come from. Everyone was waving at him, urging him to do… something. He really didn't get his friends and wondered if it was time he got new ones.

"Not… not really." Eragon answered finally.

He was shocked when he could almost hear his friends groan in disappointment. But that was impossible. They were too far away to hear what they were saying! Unless they could read lips, in which case Eragon was royally screwed.

"Forget them." Murtagh said and nodded in their friends' direction. "They're not here. What's on your mind?"

"You're awfully open to someone who just last week was calling you a fucktard." The brunet commented softly.

"Did you actually call me that? I can only remember fuck_wad_ myself." Murtagh said and crocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe that was one of those things I only said to your back then." Eragon mumbled and glared at the wall when he found himself once again blushing.

Murtagh laughed loudly. He shook his head and sent an amused grin his way.

"You never cease to amuse me, even when you were cursing my existence."

Eragon shifted his gaze to scowl at his hands. Therefore he didn't see it when Murtagh moved closer, when he sure felt it when the room suddenly became warmer. He looked up and jumped back when he found himself staring into a pair of hazel eyes. Up close the brunet could even see small flecks of green in his eyes. But all that was lost when he, true to his character, stumbled over a conveniently placed box and started to fall. A second later Eragon felt an arm slip around his waist and pull him up against a firm chest.

"Wow, it isn't just at work you're clumsy." Murtagh chuckled. "And it just makes you cuter."

Eragon blushed and glared up at the other.

"I'm not cute damnit!" He growled.

Murtagh's eyes seemed to almost twinkle under the soft light.

"Sure you aren't." He said amusedly.

"Fuck you." Eragon said and scowled.

He meeped however when Murtagh suddenly pulled him even closer against him.

"Oh no, Eragon. It's fuck **you**."

And with that said Murtagh swept down and landed a passionate kiss on Eragon's lips. Eragon felt a small sound leave him, but he was too busy feeling Murtagh's lips glide over his to fully comprehend what it had been. Slowly his eyes began to drop close and Eragon began to kiss back.

"Finally." Murtagh murmured and kissed the other again with full force.

Hooting suddenly began to sound all around in the bar. Eragon felt himself blush even more because of it, but as Murtagh pried his lips open and deepened the kiss, he didn't really care anymore.

* * *

The next day Eragon found himself up and about like always. But he felt lighter, as if something had fallen into place. He had to catch himself a few times so that he wouldn't start skipping to work or to hum loudly as he fixed the register for a new day.

Brom hadn't noticed anything out of place, but then again the man only opened the store before retiring to the backroom and his small office. Eragon wasn't really sure he wanted to know what his boss did in there. So the brown eyed teen simply busied himself with whatever he could until Arya arrived.

There were few in the mall so early, it was barely after nine a.m. after all. And Eragon liked it that way. Before closing it was usually a couple of late-comers that just had to have something. But in the morning it was usually quiet, and Eragon liked quiet.

"Arya?"

Said black haired female looked up from her work. It hadn't yet been an hour after opening, but Eragon had a question he simply needed to ask.

"What is it, Eragon?" She asked and walked up to the counter.

Eragon tapped his fingers nervously against the plate. He braced himself and met her eyes.

"When did you know? About Murtagh I mean." He asked softly.

"That he liked you, you mean?" Arya asked and laughed when Eragon nodded in reply. "About a month into our relationship. It was too glaringly obvious. Only an idiot couldn't have noticed it."

"Yeah, I guess – wait, are you calling me an idiot?!" Eragon asked huffing.

Arya smirked.

"Your attraction to him however? Maybe a month after that." She continued as if she hadn't heard his response. "All the cute/hot ones are always gay."

"Wha… two months after I had met him?!" Eragon exclaimed.

Arya giggled quietly. She leant forward to whisper her reply.

"Mhm. Really, you weren't jealous of him, but of me. It should have hit you when you started to glare at me instead of him every time we kissed."

Eragon flushed. He hadn't noticed that.

"You were just in denial, that's all." She concluded.

Eragon grumbled soft curses under his breath.

"And talking of the handsome devil… how did last night go?" Arya asked with a devilish grin. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Wha!? I… we didn't!! … Gah!"

Arya laughed loudly at Eragon's spluttering. Eragon blushed again, this time out of embarrassment and of anger. He huffed and turned back to his own work. Arya walked away still laughing merrily. Eragon grumbled darkly and went to check that the CDs were in correct order. The green eyed girl had already busied herself with putting games and such in their proper place. Eragon sighed and stepped clear of a suspicious wet spot on the floor.

Only to slip on another equally wet spot. He really needed to complain to the cleaning crew.

Before he could let out a cry of surprise Eragon was pulled back against something firm. Surprised that he didn't fall the brunet cracked open his eyes. He looked up and right into an amused face. A very familiar and amused face.

"You've got to be careful kiddo. I can't always be around to keep you from hurting yourself."

Eragon blushed softly. He let Murtagh straighten him from the uncomfortable half-bent angle he had found himself in because of his near fall. He opened his mouth to thank the other but was stopped when his mouth was covered.

"Morning." Murtagh purred. "I've wanted to do that ever since meeting you."

"Apparently so have I, according to little Miss Know-It-All over there." Eragon mumbled and pointed in Arya's general direction.

Murtagh chuckled.

"What did I say about that? Ignore them. What's important is what's here and now." He murmured.

Eragon rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of hard when they keep staring at us." The brunet drawled.

Murtagh let out another loud laugh.

"You'll learn to ignore them." He promised huskily.

"What do you mean by - mmf?!"

* * *

Whenever Eragon would fall from now on, he would always find himself pulled up and against a very eager-to-help Murtagh. And even if his falls and accidents decreased so quickly that Brom had come to ask him if he was alright, Murtagh still would leave with a bruise here and there that was not made by a mouth. For while his boyfriend was an exhibitionist, Eragon made sure to show just how much he didn't like to be snogged in public.

Of course, that didn't mean that Murtagh stopped doing it. And so life moved on, and Eragon was left to ponder over the irony that the man he now loved most of all had been the guy he had hated from the very start.

**The End **

* * *

**A/N** And so it ends. I hope you liked it!

As for when my next story will be out, for those who are wondering... in a week at the earliest. I have a lot of exams to worry about right now, and as you may understand this takes up a lot of my usual writing-time. But I have something that I can post soon, I just don't have the time yet.

I'm also sorry if anyone was expecting this to be steamier. I have another fic to make up for that. And God, that was surprisingly a pain to write. Could have something to do with the nonexistent privacy I find myself having lately.

Anyhows, I hope you enjoyed the story. Review and make my day!


End file.
